Worst Plan Ever
by UKPJOFan
Summary: Annabeth coughed and Percy realised he still hadn't answered her question. "Um … Yes I am Pipers husband." God help him. OR The one in which Percy pretends to be Piper's sons dad as an excuse to talk to his teacher, a certain Annabeth Chase who he hasn't talked to since their college breakup.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters**

 **The Worst Plan Ever**

Looking back on it, essentially kidnapping a child and pretending to be its father was not the best way for Percy meet up with her again. In his defence Piper had given him permission to essentially steal her son, she had quite happily given Tyler over when she hear his amazing plan to talk to her again. Quite how the two of them missed the big flaw in that plan Percy can't work out, especially as Piper is normally good at this sort of thing, she was the matchmaker in their group after all, but no. They didn't notice and now Percy has to somehow dig himself out of this stupid hole that he dug for himself completely without her help. How on earth was he going to get way with this?

Annabeth coughed in front of him and Percy realised he still hadn't answered her question.

"Erm … Yes I am Pipers husband."

Oh God help him.

 **. . . .**

Breaking up with Annabeth Chase had to be about the worst decision Percy had ever made in his life. To be honest he hadn't actually made the decision at all, it was a decision made for him by both Athena, her uptight mother who just happened to be the Dean at his then college and Annabeth herself. Everything had been going so well after they left High School despite the difficulties of moving to different colleges. That was until Athena got involved however.

She told Percy in no uncertain terms that he was 100% not good enough for her daughter and that if he valued his place at college he would end things with her immediately. Percy of course was all for dropping out of college immediately if it ensured that he could stay with her but the moment Annabeth heard the story she was convinced. 'There is no way you are giving up you're education for me' she had told him before walking out of his apartment and out of his life.

While he had got through his marine biology course he was thoroughly miserable throughout his time there, his only consoling thought being that Athena was right, Annabeth had always been too good for him and she was probably with someone that made her far happier than he had ever done.

Despite this though the moment he heard from Piper and Jason; two of his best friends from that depressing time in NYU, that their sons Kindergarten teacher was a certain Miss Annabeth Chase he couldn't help but take the chance to go and talk to her again, in the desperate hope that they could forget the past and get back together.

The plan was brilliant really; Piper would say that Tyler's father was picking him up today when she dropped her son off in the morning, and when Percy came to pick him up he would strike up conversation with Miss Chase and they would magically fall back in Love and the past 5 years would just become a painful memory that they could laugh at in years to come. Tyler had been bribed with the promise of an Ice Cream every day for the rest of the week to co-operate and call Percy dad. Of course he was conveniently ignoring the flaw in his plan that he was pretending he had a child with another women but he hoped that Annabeth would just ignore that.

It would all be fine.

He hoped.

 **. . . .**

"Percy? Is that you?"

Oh God. She was there standing right in front of him. Was it always this difficult to breathe around her because he was sure he never struggled this much when they where actually together. Of course it might just be the fact that the past five years had done her much more good than bad. Her blonde hair was tied back into its usual ponytail and now she had glasses – god she looked sexy in glasses, why had she never worn them before – resting on her nose. He grey eyes where exactly the same though, just as beautiful as he ever remembered, showing a clue that there was more about her than could ever meet the eye. Yes it was completely and utterly obvious that he was just as in love if not more so than he was before, he just hoped that she felt the same.

"Percy?"

"Oh Annabeth- hi –how are you? I haven't seen you for ages" Percy wanted to kick himself, why was it when ever he was around her his brain seemed to fail to work.

"Oh I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Annabeth smiled at him and Percy wanted to melt, she _didn't hate him for the way things ended._

"I'm here to pick Tyler up" Percy saw Annabeths smile falter slightly as he said that. _Why? Why would me picking Tyler up make her ups-_

"So you must be the husband Piper talks so much about?"…

"Erm … Yes I am Pipers husband."

Oh God help him.

 **. . . .**

"Daddy!" Cried Tyler as he wobbled towards Percy, looking far too excited too see him. He would have to warn Piper, her son was brilliant at lying.

"Hi Ty! How was your day today?"

"Really good, we did drawings of buildings"

"Well I'm sure that Miss Chase was very good at that, she always did like designing them" Percy said glancing up at Annabeth to see that her cheeks had tinged slightly pink. He smirked, he still had that ability, even if he couldn't take proper advantage of this until he worked out a way to get out of the whole _she thinks I'm married to Piper situation._

"Can we go get my Ice Cream now?"

Percy groaned this had not at all gone to plan. He glanced up at Annabeth who. was looking at him and Tyler with something close to longing. Desperately hunting for another plan Percy decided to just let his mouth do the work.

"Only if Miss Chase comes with us." Idiot! He is a complete and utter idiot who should never be allowed to talk to the opposite gender. He was just about to turn and run away from the far to intimidating and beautiful and completely unattainable Annabe-

"Sure, it would be nice to catch up."

Percy looked up so quickly his neck clicked audibly. Trying to rub away the pain he saw Annabeth desperately trying not to laugh. Smiling slightly Percy led the way out of the school. Maybe something good could happen out of this after all.

 **. . . .**

"So where did teaching come from in the first place, you where so set upon becoming an Architect?"

The two of them where sat inside Khione's Ice Cream bar talking as if they had never been apart. Tyler having been presented with a Triple Scoop Sunday was quite happily letting thr adults get on with it.

"It was my Mother" she responded bitterly.

Percy winced at the mention of Athena, he still blamed her for ruining the best relationship he had ever been in, _and no it wasn't the only one Shut Up._

"What happened, you always wanted to impress her?" Percy questioned, knowing that earning the pride of her mother was always one of the biggest ambitions Annabeth had.

"I realised that nothing would ever be enough, I would never impress her, so I struck my own path, it may be different but I've learned to love the job."

Percy nodded her sympathetically; if anyone had experience of her demanding mother it was he.

"Well what about you? Where have you ended up working?" She said looking genuinely curious.

"I work at the aquarium, dealing with the nutrition and habitats of the fish, I sometimes do the tours and stuff." Percy replied, looking at her out of the corner of her eye and seeing something close to pride in her eyes.

"So that college degree in Marine Biology came in handy then" she said with a slight smirk.

"I suppose it did" Percy replied with a smile of his own. "It's all worked out in one way or another.

Annabeths smile froze slightly as she appeared to remember something. "So how did you meet Piper?"

His stomach dropped. "Erm… we met in my 2nd year of college". But we're not together Percy wanted to tell her but he couldn't do that without revealing his long-standing feelings that she probably didn't feel anymore. Even if she did how did how would he ever be able to explain his way out of this lie.

"What about you, anyone special in your life?"

"No, there hasn't been anyone since you" Percy can't stop his stomach flipping at that, even if his plan has proved to be the worst on ever that has completely ruined his chances with her. But he supposed being friends with her and pretending to be married was better than being revealed a liar, he only had to keep this up and everything would be fin- "Perce!"

Percy froze, fate really did hate him, walking across the bar towards him was no other than Jason, Tyler's actual dad. Ignoring Percys subtle attempts to stop him he turned to Annabeth. "Oh, you must be Miss Chase, we have heard so much about you from Percy and Tyler. I'm Jason, Tylers Dad.

To Annabeths credit she disguised her shock well, confusion only briefly registering on her face before she smiled and shook his hand. Turning to Percy, Jason looked slightly apologetic at him before saying "I'm sorry I have to take Tyler home, Piper is going to have dinner ready in 20 minutes."

Percy nodded desperately hoping to sink through the floor so that he could escape. Jason waved and led Tyler out of the restaurant. Percy turned back towards Annabeth with a sheepish expression on his face. She was staring back at him, her face showing no emotion.

"Annabeth…" Percy began weekly but she cut him off.

"Save it" she said standing up, she stared at him a couple of seconds longer before her face split into a smirk. "Meet me at that restaurant outside the aquarium at half eight and I might give you a chance to explain." With a wink she turned and left.

Percy sat their dumfounded. He was never making a plan again. Why would he have to anyway? She was always the one who made the plans.

Fin.

 **A/N**

 **I hate chapter 10 of evacuated, I can't get it finished for the life of me. This one shot is the result. I am properly heading into exam season now so this chapter is probably not going to come out until after the 8** **th** **June but hopefully I will be able to get it out then.**

 **This story can be set in the same universe as won't let you drown. It is entirely up to you as the reader, it wasn't when I started it but I began to think of it as so as I went on so its up to you if you consider it stand alone or part of it.**

 **I will hopefully be back in late June.**

 **Thanks**

 **UKPJOFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick**

Annabeth was panicking.

She didn't know where the confident smooth Annabeth that had left Percy dumbstruck in Khione's earlier had come from but there was one thing that she was certain of, she wasn't here anymore.

She had spent the last 20 minutes debating between the blue knee-length dress, the blue blouse and genes or just whether to wear a blue hairband. She had to wear something blue but she didn't know how far to go with it because she knew Percy was obsess- _and what on earth was she doing!_

She had never been a girly girl, even in the time when she had actually been _with_ Percy she had only rarely fret about her appearance, yes she had wanted to impress him sometimes but they where always comfortable enough around each over to not be that bothered. They had moved so easily from best friends in their Junior year, that we never really had any awkward stage of our relationship, though if you asked Thalia she would say that the unresolved sexual tension between the two of the before they had got together was awkward enough. But now she was stressed.

She had never regretted anything more than ending things with him even though she knows it is completely selfish to think like that. He was far too loyal to her to put his education as a priority and the fact he now has a job in the aquarium proves that she was right. It must be the only time she hasn't taken complete and utter pride at being proved right.

She had lied to Percy earlier, there had been over people since him, but the sentiment was the same. No one but him had ever stuck. She had tried to move on and she just hadn't been able to, that made it even more gutting earlier when she thought he had moved on entirely and had already got married and started a family. The jealous monster within her had rapidly risen within her and Piper, one of the most agreeable parents she had ever had, instantly became the mistress of all evil in her brain.

When Jason had turned up and the truth had been unveiled she had been so relieved, not that her sense of pride had allowed Percy to see that though, smooth Annabeth had taken over and had left her with this date with him tonight.

Gods was it even a date. For all she knew it might have been a prank, or Percy just wanted to go back to being friends with her, it would be just the seaweed-brainish type of thing that he would do, putting all that effort into a convoluted plan just to be friends with her once again. How could she be so arrogant to assume that he wanted to try things again? Just because she had failed to move on doesn't mean that he did. She knew that. Gods she thought he had a wife and child 3 hours ago of course she knew.

She took a breath; there was only one thing for it. Bracing herself for the squealing she dialed the number into her phone.

"Annie, I haven't talked to you in ages!" Annabeth winced and moved the phone away from her ear.

"Thalia, what have I told you about calling me Annie?"

She snorted down the phone "you can tell me as many times as you want but I will never stop calling you it." Annabeth rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Thalia continued. "Anyway, you never ring unless you want something so what its it?"

Annabeth frowned "I don't always want something."

"Right so you only phoned up today for a gossip then" Thalia retorted, smirk evident in her voice. Annabeth cringed.

"Well I might need something today."

Thalia laughed, the sound causing a range of static to explode out of Annabeths phone, "Go on then, tell me all about it."

Annabeth closed her eyes knowing exactly what Thalia's reaction to her news would be. "Well I'm going out to dinner toni-"

"YES!" Annabeth wrenched her phone even further away from her ear as Thalia continued to shout out of the phone. "Finally Annabeth! Try not to over compare him to Percy this time otherwise you'll never move on, what does he look like?"

"Well he has black hair, green ey-"

Thalia interrupted again, this time in a much softer voice "Annie, you can't keep going on dates with people who look like Percy, it will never make them him."

Annabeth sighed "That's not what I'm doing Thals because it is Pe-"

"Well its what it sounds like your doing, you have to get over him Annie, you're not going to get back with him."

"But the dinner is Percy!" Annabeth retorted frustrated with her constant interruptions. Thalia didn't respond, the slow sound of her breathing the only thing to show that she hadn't hung up. After a minute or so she replied.

"Tell me everything."

 **.o.o.**

Annabeth walked down the road, the blue lights of the aquarium drawing her closer like a moth to a light. Thalia had assured her earlier that Percy would not have sought her out if he wasn't interested but there was still a part of her that was worried that he wasn't and that he wouldn't turn up. She glanced down at her watch and sped up.

She was late, another one of Thalia's ideas to make herself seem less keen, she went along with it in the hope that it would help but she was seriously regretting it now. Why on earth would she choose to turn up late? It wasn't her she had always been punctual. The only relieving factor was that Percy was nearly always late anyway so she had only missed time she would have been spent waiting anyway.

As she arrived at the restaurant she was shocked to see Percy already waiting outside on his phone talking hurriedly. As she came up behind him she herd brief snippets of his conversation.

"What if she's had an accident?"

"Anything could have happened"

"She was probably joking about meeting up with me, she deserves better"

Hearing this made Annabeths stomach clench with guilt and choosing to put him out of his misery she tapped him on the shoulder. Percy whirled around and upon catching sight of her his eyes widened. Whispering a hurried goodbye to whoever was on the phone he smiled down at her.

"Annabet- Hi, um, Hi, Anna-"

"You really need to get over the stuttering thing you know" Annabeth said conversationally smirking slightly. Percy's cheeks turned pink slightly and he started to scratch the back of his neck. "You look lovely by the way" he responded looking even more awkward than before, gesturing towards the door. Annabeth blushed and followed him inside while looking down at her blue dress.

Definitely the right choice.

 **.o.o.**

Annabeth burst out laughing. How she had ever lived without Percy she didn't know, after barely two hours of talking with him again it is like they had never been apart. Percy, still attempting to show her the faces that the newest type of fish at the aquarium liked to pull, looked up at her and smiled. They where walking through the park, trying to extend their night as long as was humanely possible.

"I really did miss you" Annabeth almost whispered breaking eye contact. She was scared revealing to him how much she had kept her feelings for him, she was so used to keeping everything hidden but if she couldn't reveal her feelings to Percy she couldn't to anyone. She felt a slight pressure on her hand and looked down to see Percy take it in his own.

"Not as much as I missed you" Annabeth looked up quickly, he was far closer to her than he had been a few moments ago. She stared into the eyes she had loved so much as a teenager and realised for certain it would have always been him. She was stupid to even try and move on to anyone else. She leaned in and by the time their lips touched for the first time in five years she long gone.

 **.o.o.**

"You do know you didn't have to come up with some stupid plan to talk to me, you could have just come with Piper and introduced yourself normally" Annabeth stated. The two of them where standing outside her apartment door, hand in hand trying to drag out their evening even further.

"But you know I never had anywhere near as logical a brain as you, and it wouldn't have been as romantic otherwise" he retorted.

"Romantic, you led me on to believe you where married to someone else Perce, that is not a romantic gesture, that is just evil, if I wasn't so in love with you –" Annabeth stopped talking, kicking herself. She was stupid, they had only just got back together and here she was saying that she loved him already, while it may be true she hadn't been ready to tell him how she truly felt not yet.

Percy was gazing at her with wide eyes. "Do you… Do you still love me?"

She took a deep breath before replying in an incredibly soft voice "Of course I do Seaweed Brain, I never stopped."

She looked up at him just in time to see him swoop forwards and catch her lips within his own. She melted into his touch, taking in his presence just to reassure herself that he was here, even after five years. He pulled back slightly, his breath still ghosting over her lips. "I never stopped either, I am so in love with you".

Annabeth sighed as their lips met again.

 **.o.o.**

"So next Friday in the park then" Percy confirmed. They where still stood on her doorstep, considerably more disheveled than they where when they arrived but looking considerably happier.

"Friday" she confirmed grinning "and Percy it will definitely be a date without any reference to the sea" He pouted at her before giving her a quick kiss and turning to leave.

"Don't make anymore stupid plans Percy, if you want to talk just ring me" Percy rolled his eyes before waving goodbye and walking down the street. Annabeth sighed and closed the door, taking a few steps into the apartment before freezing when she remembered her class field trip to the aquarium on Monday.

She laughed slightly, hopefully his obliviousness would prevent him from seeing the real reason why she booked a trip to the place she knew he worked.

 **A/N**

 **Exams are now over so updates should become more regularly, I might right a 3rd part for this with the aquarium school trip but i'm not sure yet, thanks for reading guys.**

 **UKPJOFan**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy should have seen it coming.

He seriously should have done. There was so much evidence as to what was about to happen that he was honestly confused with himself in how he didn't see it coming. He couldn't understand how he didn't put all the factors together it was so obvious.

But he didn't, and now he had to deal with it.

Fast.

 **.o.o.**

Percy had been having a bad day, his years without Annabeth seemed to have vanished from his brain and despite it being only two days since he had seen her again he was suffering from serious withdrawal symptoms. He had barely been able to sleep last night, his mind too occupied with everything _her_ , and he had been so out of things in the morning as a result he had forgotten to get his morning coffee. That was unheard of. Percy always got himself a coffee on the way to work, it was the only way he could keep himself focused throughout the day. Without it he always struggled to cope with the days work.

And boy was he struggling.

The fact that he was scheduled to lead the mid-morning field trip tour helped nothing. He normally didn't mind leading these, they where one of the far easier jobs that he had to do, but he couldn't deal with trying to keep the attention of 30 kindergarteners now. He was sat in his office staring at his phone, desperately hoping for a call to tell him that the tour had cancelled. His alarm wrenched him from his stupor and he glanced at the clock groaning

Percy grabbed his clipboard and tour guide before stepping through his office door and to begin walking through the staff only corridors. He absorbed the silence that filled them, knowing that any form of peace he had would end the moment he stepped out into the aquarium proper. Taking a deep breath he stepped through the doors into the reception preparing for the onslaught of noise.

He froze looking at the reception desk.

He should have seen this coming.

Standing beside the desk, with 30 kindergarteners and their chaperones behind her was Annabeth. Percy was struggling to see how he never worked out the class was hers. Tyler had told him the last time he was with Piper and Jason that his class where going on a field trip today but he had not once linked that to the field trip he was meant to be giving a tour too.

Of course he was still avoiding the main point.

Annabeth was here.

In front of him here.

And he hadn't had a coffee, and was tired, and probably looked like hell, while she looked amazing, and totally put together and all professional and far too good looking for a teacher… he was going to die.

Percy bolted back through the doors dashed into the staff only bathrooms so he could check just how bad he looked. As he glanced in the mirror he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked a lot better than he felt; maybe Annabeth wouldn't think he was such a complete slob when he was expecting to meet her. He ran his hand through his hair attempting to flatten the unruly mob. He sighed, there was no calming that, and he had tried enough times to know that. Taking a deep breath he turned round and walked back into the aquarium proper trying t exude the confidence his job should give him.

Fixing what he hoped was a winning smile upon his face he approached the school party, glancing down at his clipboard before calling out "Berry grove elementary?"

Annabeth glanced up and her eyes widened as they met his, but she gave no other signs of recognition.

"That's us, Miss Chase" she introduced herself, offering her hand to him.

"Mr. Jackson, or Percy if you prefer," he responded barely concealing his smirk.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Jackson" she turned her back on him to speak to her class so quickly he barely caught the wink that she threw his way. "Okay class, this is Mr. Jackson and he is the one who is going to be taking us around today, you have to behave or he won't show you all the good bits, okay?"

"Yes Miss Chase" the class droned back. Percy saw Tyler attempting to catch his attention but knowing that he shouldn't show favorites he ignored it, he would talk to him later.

 **.o.o.**

As Kindergarten tours go it was nowhere near the worst he had lead. There was no doodles that bored children had tried to draw against the glass, there where no children who had decided to wonder off into other exhibits sparking a two-hour man hunt and there had been no impromptu swims in shark exhibits because a certain child had pulled the wrong lever, (and no he was _not_ that certain child…).

As the class started to eat their lunches in the picnic area Percy turned, determined to talk to Annabeth. The more he thought about it the less likely it seemed to be a coincidence that her class just happened to be going on a field trip to where he worked, he wasn't completely oblivious, he was sure that she had something to do with it.

Before he had the chance to reach her though a small hand caught hold of his arm and dragged him down to a five year olds height.

"Oh… hi Tyler"

"UNCLE PERCYYYYYYYYY! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO YOU FOR AGESSSS!"

Percy winced backing away from the too loud voice of the five year old. He was sitting on the floor with several other children who he did not recognise from any of the birthday party's he had helped organise for him with Jason and Piper over the years.

"Sorry about that squirt, I had to talk about all the fishes" Percy told him, desperately hoping that this was not going to turn into a Tyler tantrum.

"But what I had to ask was more important" he moaned back. Percy rolled his eyes and indicated for him to continue. "Well… do I still have to pretend that you're my daddy because all my friends have met my actual daddy so I don't think that Miss Chase will keep believing it for very long," Tyler looked up with him with such worried eyes that Percy melted inside.

"Don't worry squirt, you don't have to pretend any more, we have sorted everything out and Miss Chase knows your real daddy now" Percy said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Relief briefly filled his eyes before he gained a thoughtful look.

"Why did you want to do it anyway, daddy told me that it was because you wanted someone who was like mummy to him, but why couldn't you have just shared my mummy?"

Percy blushed red and began to splutter. "That's a question you should ask your mummy when you get home," he managed to force out before breaking out into a coughing fit. He was absolutely going to kill Jason the next time he saw him.

Saying a hasty farewell to Tyler, Percy quickly stood back up and headed back to the corner of the room where he had last seen her. She was sitting with one of the parent chaperones but when asked she followed him to the away from the crowds.

"You know you could have just come in and said hi normally rather than concocting some stupid plan to talk to me you know," he said, smirking.

Annabeth had the decency to look sheepish as she looked back at him. "In my defense I didn't know you would be the one showing us around, I just hoped that I would bump into you at some point."

Percy kept smirking until she punched him on the arm. "What was that for!" he winced.

"You where looking far too pleased with yourself" she deadpanned back at him. "Anyway what time do you finish today?"

"Four, I only have to finish up a few things in the office after this finishes"

"Good, I will meet you here then for my own private tour," she rose onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss too his cheek before turning back to the picnic room and leaving Percy dumfounded.

Again.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry about the wait.**

 **Thats the end of the getting back together story arc. It will probably be a series of one shots before an epilogue after this whuch im looking forward to writing.**

 **I have fallen in love with Tyler as a character and the first oneshot will be based around him. It is likely to be more drabbley than the previous chapters so i will likely to post this on Tumblr first and only post it on here once I have both it and the following oneshot written.**

 **If you want to keep up with how my writings going Tumblr is definitely the place to look as I check my own account there more often. The link is in my profile.**

 **Until next time**

 **UKPJOFan**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth was nervous.

Actually that was a slight under exaggeration, Annabeth was absolutely terrified. If she looked at things logically she had absolutely no reason to be as scared as she was, after all she had met and got along well with Piper at Tyler's parent-teacher conference and had met Jason several times when he came to pick Tyler up after Percy's disastrous original plan. She knew them well enough to not be nervous.

She had no logical reason to be nervous at all. Normally this was a source of comfort to her, if she couldn't find a logical reason as to why she was feeling an emotion she was able to suppress and ignore her feelings.

Percy always had been the exception to that rule. She had never been able to effectively suppress her feelings regarding him, the closest she'd ever come was managing to suppress her feelings back when they were just best friends. Even then it was only to Percy she actually managed to hide her true feelings from and that was probably more to do with him being oblivious than any ability in her behalf.

Percy had always made her feel more than anyone else and this ability was what had left her standing on a suburban doorstep, bottle of wine in her hand, staring at the bell trying to build up the courage to ring it.

What if they didn't like her. Jason and Piper where Percys too best friends from college. They had been together, and helped each other through the years she had been out of his life, from what she had heard it was the two of them that actually convinced Percy to carry on with college after she left, and he was the biggest support to them when they found out about Tyler in only there second year of college.

They had been through a lot, and even if Percy hadn't told her she knew that he values their opinions over anyone else's, except perhaps his mothers. If they didn't like her...

'You know you have to actually push the doorbell for it to ring don't you' said a sarcastic voice behind her. She turned to see Percy smirking at her as he walked from his car, parked over the front of the house driveway.

'That or you could be old fashioned and just nock' he continued, a shit-eating grin now firmly on his face 'they definitely aren't high-tech enough to open when you glare at it'.

Annabeth turned the aforementioned glare on Percy who shrank slightly under it.

'Me on the other hand' he responded quickly continuing to wilt under her glare 'fully understand how dangerous Chase glares are so will heed your command as soon as possible.'

Smirk somewhat returning to his face he reached over her shoulder and pushed the bell, the recorded chimes echoing through the night air. The warmth of Percy standing just behind her was more comforting than Annabeth expected and she subtly leaned back into him. She felt him tense and then relax as she lent against him and she let out a blissful sigh.

These where the time she missed, when they where just comfortable in each other's presence. No conversation was ever necessary, they where just happy to be together. She hadn't had a single moment where she was properly relaxed like she was then in 5 years and she almost closed her eyes to savour the moment.

Their peace was shattered however by a commotion behind the door. "Mum! MUM! It's UNCLE PERCY! here, MUM! Miss Chase is here too'.

Annabeth grinned at the child's antics and Pipers attempts to calm him down enough to open the door. After a couple of moments waiting it swung inwards to reveal a haggard looking Piper.

'Hi Guys' she said, stress evident in her voice 'come on in, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes.' As she stepped aside to let them enter she revealed an over excited Tyler dressed for bed but looking like he was ready for anything but sleep.

As his mother released him he immediately leaped onto Percy who staggered back as he caught him. "Hi Squirt!" A silly grin had appeared on his face as he half carried, half dragged Tyler down the hall and through one of the doors that she assumed led to the living room.

She smiled at the interaction between the two. it was now obvious how Percy had managed to convince her that he was Tyler's dad, they where clearly as close as family even if they weren't actually related.

Annabeth made to follow Percy but Piper grabbed hold of her arm before she could manage to follow.

'Can I have a word?'

Annabeth looked back at her slightly confused before nodding and following Piper through a different door into the Kitchen. The room was full of the smell of the roast that she could see cooking in the oven. She inhaled deeply, relaxing further, this place felt more homely than any of the places she had ever lived in before, it was lived in and natural. She turned back towards Piper and was shocked by the cold look that had appeared on her face.

'How serious are you about this?'

Annabeths confusion rose, 'What do you mean?'

'How seriously are you taking this with Percy, he was destroyed when you ended it last time, I'm not letting him get committed in it again if you aren't as invested as he's going to be,' she responded in as cold a tone as she had ever heard used.

'I never got over him, of course I'm taking this seriously!' she replied incredulously. 'I'm not going to throw this away, it's a second chance that is never let myself hope I'd get.'

Piper visibly relaxed her shoulders slumping forward 'I just had to ask, you weren't here to see how bad he got, I couldn't see him like that, not again.'

Annabeths indignation left her almost instantly. She deflated putting her head in her hands. 'I never meant to hurt him' she was alarmed to find her vision was beginning to grow fuzzy as tears clouded her vision. 'I knew he would have given it all up for me, and I couldn't let him. I wasn't worth him throwing his future away. I still don't deserve him.'

Piper reached forward and gripped her arm. 'I think we should let him decide what he wants don't you.' She smiled at Annabeth who wiped her eyes.

'Come on' Piper said turning to walk back to the living room, 'It wouldn't be beyond them to think we've been kidnapped if we're gone too long.'

Annabeth choked out a laugh before following her.

 **.'.'.**

'PLEASE!'

'Tyler no'

'Daddy Please?'

Jason glanced towards Piper and upon seeing her glare shook his head 'Sorry son.'

'Uncle Percy can I -'

'Your Mum says no Tyler and her word is final' he replied with a smirk, glancing towards Piper who was growing more and more frustrated with her sons antics.

Tyler turned towards Annabeth and began to try pleading to her before remembering that she was his teacher. He sliced in defeat before turning back to his mother.

'Fine!' He huffed, crossing his arms into a typical sulky pose 'I'll go to bed.'

Annabeth was trying her best not to laugh at the situation but to say it was a struggle was an understatement.

Piper looked mildly relived as she directed her son back towards the adults in the room. 'Go say goodnight then.'

Tyler essentially pounced on his father at her words nocking Jason's glasses off his face. Tyler buried his face in his dad's neck as he said goodnight and it took all Annabeths self control to stop herself squealing about how cute it was.

Percy crouched down to the floor as Tyler detached himself from Jason and proceeded to throw his arms around Percy instead.

'Goodnight Uncle Percy, will you come see me again soon?'

'Of course I will, I always come to visit don't I?'

Tyler nodded snuggling further into Percy's chest. He turned his head toward Annabeth speaking in a soft voice, 'Goodnight Miss Chase.'

Percy looked up sharply at this. 'You don't have to call her Miss Chase here Tyler, she's your Aunt Annabeth now.'

Annabeth felt warmth bloom in her chest at his words, they had only been seeing each other again for a few weeks and here he was trying to establish himself amongst the people he clearly thought of as family. She was so touched she ignores the potential consequences of what he had just said and leaned forward so she could drop a kiss to his cheek.

She sat back into her seat and smiled, feeling happier than she had done in years. This is where she belonged, wherever Percy was.

 **.'.'.**

Tyler excitedly said goodbye to his mother as he ran into the playground the following morning. He needed to see his friends urgently, because he had found something very important the night before.

He scanned the Kindergarten playground desperately hunting for them before sprinting over to the corner when he caught sight of them.

'Guys! GUYS! You wouldn't believe what I found out!'

 **.'.'.**

Annabeth enjoyed her job, teaching may have never been the way she originally wanted her life to go but she truly did love seeing the children she taught grow up. It could however be incredibly draining so today was the first time in a few weeks that she turned up for work fully enthused for the week ahead.

The sense of contentment from the night bridge had extended through to the morning and she was as enthusiastic for the coming week as she had been on her first day, never mind a mid november monday.

Tyler smiled at her as she called the class in and she allowed herself a small smile back as they took there seats. She stood infringement of them.

'Good morning class'

'Good morning Aunty Annabeth' the class chanted back.

Annabeth froze as her smile disappeared off her face. She was going to kill Percy.

 **A/N**

 **Well this supposedly drably peice grew massively out of control. I had planned for this to be under 1000 words with just the busy with Tyler but protective Piper showed up and it all just ballooned. Thanks for the reviews everyone e and I hope I'll have part 4 up within the next two weeks. This is progressing far better than I was expecting it to and I can't wait to get the next part written.**

 **See you soon.**

 **UKPJOFan**


	5. Chapter 5

If Percy was honest, he really did not know how he was meant to be feeling. The whole introducing the girlfriend to your parents thing was supposed to be nerve-wracking. Logically it should be thought that introducing the girlfriend who had left you heartbroken to the parent that had to comfort you would be even worse.

Percy wasn't feeling nervous though, and to be honest he was more worried about why he wasn't worried than he was about that nights dinner.

It was probably because of how well he knew his mother. She was honestly one of the best people ever and could always see the best in anyone. If she could see good in Percy's old dick of a stepfather, she would be able to see the genuine 'good' reason for Annabeth ending things.

That's not to say that Percy agrees with her decision from their college years but he kind of could see her reasoning. The only reason he had the job that he absolutely loved was because he had the degree, and he was planning to ditch the degree for her. He never would say it was the right decision though, as much as he loves he job he loved her more. Loved, who was he kidding, still loves.

His feelings for Annabeth never went away and that was the real reason why he was sure his mum would be fine with her. She had always wanted him to be happy and if there was one thing he was certain he knew, it was that Annabeth makes him happy.

They would be fine.

Now all he had to do was to get Annabeth to believe that.

"She's going to hate me."

Percy glanced across the room too where she was standing infront of the mirror. She had been attempting to perfect her makeup for the past half hour and despite his own opinion of her looking stunning and that she didn't need to make any changes she still wasn't ready. It was becoming increasingly obvious that she was using it as a delaying tactic.

"Of course she won't hate you, she loves you. I got pretty convinced that she loved you more than me when we were together." Percy said, trying once again to reassure her. It didn't work. She turned round to face him worry evident in her eyes.

"But that was before I hurt you, she hates people who hurt her little boy. Remember when she 'accidentally' dropped the bottle of milk infront of Matt Sloane in the supermarket to trip him over when she found out he was bullying you."

Percy snorted as that particular memory came to mind. Matt Sloane had taken a particular dislike to Percy after he managed to beat him in a P.E dodgeball game with all the unpopular kids back in middle school. Looking back on it Sloan didn't ever do much to him, name calling and threats that always went unfulfilled was as far as it went but he was only 13 at the time and both Annabeth and his mum could see how it affected him.

His mum had particularly noticed however when she saw how he shrunk away from him as they passed him in one of the aisles of the local supermarket and having wormed the story out of him had dropped said bottle of milk right infront of Matt and sent him careering into the bags of flour. He was never bothered by him again.

"But that was completely different!" He argued back at her, "Matt Sloane hurt me and I hated him, that's why she did that, you may have hurt me Annabeth but I could never, ever hate you."

She turned to face him, a fragile look in her eyes which had always seemed so strong. "Do you mean that? You can't do, I hate me for what I did."

Percy rolled his eyes "Of course I never hated you, the decision you made I hated but I never hated you. I always thought Athena was right anyway, you always were too good for me."

Annabeth stared at him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck. "Percy if there is one of us that doesn't deserve the other it's me, I never have done anything to deserve you, you're amazing."

"You can tell that to my mother when she blames me for us being late" Percy grumbled but he tightened his arms round her anyway.

"She would blame you anyway, she always did."

"Exactly because she loves you and doesn't believe anything can be your fault, so now are we leaving or not as we have to get to her apartment in five minutes."

"Fine!" Annabeth huffed, glancing in the mirror one more time before scooping up her bag and walking towards the door. " I can't put it off forever."

"Exactly"

Percy followed her out of her apartment door and waited as she locked it before trailing her down the stairs. He quickly unlocked the car and opened the door for her before hopping round the other side to jump in the drivers seat.

"What's brought all the insecurity on in the firstly place, it's not like you at all?"

"I don't know Percy, I was convinced that I had thrown away my best chance at being properly happy so I'm just waiting for something to go wrong with you, I love you and everything I love goes away and your the first thing that has ever come back."

Percy put his hand over hers "I'm not going anywhere Annabeth, I couldn't cope staying away before and there is no way I could leave again now."

Annabeth turned towards him with hope in her eyes and nodded, "Well we better be going then."

He smiled before glancing out of the mirrors and pulling away.

 **.O.O.**

Despite all of the reassurance that he had given Annabeth, Percys own nerves began to increase as they arrived at his parents building. To be fair he was worrying about different things, mainly how his new stepfather and dog would like Annabeth. (The dog was the big issue, if she didn't like her then he would be forced to choose between his two true loves and he didn't know how he'd cope.) So much had changed in his family life since she'd last been part of it and he was still somewhat worried that she wouldn't want to be part of it.

He may have told her otherwise but there was still a part of him, the part that remembered the pain of her leaving the first time the most, that was worried she was going to do it again. Things where improving, he knew that she loved him but he wanted to ensure that she was properly happy and that involved being a full member of the Jackson family.

He smiled at her as he knocked in the door and braced himself for the onslaught.

The door swung open and two objects came flying out towards the two of them. While Percy was trying to fend off his black Labradors very insistent welcome back kisses he caught a sight of his mum throwing her arms around Annabeths neck.

He smiled.

Everything would be fine.

 **.O.O.**

Annabeth was pretty sure she knew what to expect as she stood outside Sally's apartment. She would receive cold looks and be tolerated for the evening before being ushered out early so that Sally could tell Percy just how bad an idea this was.

She was shocked therefore when the door opened, as Percy was immediately bowled over by a black blur. She barely had time to take note of the black dog standing on her boyfriend before her vision was obscured by slightly greying brown hair. She felt arms wrap around her as Sally whispered in her ear. "I've missed you so much Annabeth."

She felt her eyes begin to water as she hugged her back. "It's nice to see you too Sally."

She pulled back and saw tears beginning to leak out of the older woman's eyes too.

"Come on, we have a lot to catch up on." Sally turned away and began to walk back towards the kitchen before she heard an indignant shout from the floor.

"Oh that's nice mum, just ignore me why don't you why I fight a battle to the death with mph-" Percy was cut off by the dog, which having briefly paused in its ministrations to stare curiously at Annabeth and Sally, pounced on Percys head again.

"Percy you'll be fine" Sally laughed. "You know as well as I do that the worst thing Dorey can do is lick you to death."

"You named your dog after a character from Finding Nemo, how old are you Percy?" Annabeth turned on him, an incredulous look on her face. He struggled to his feet, Dorey still attempting to continue with her enthusiastic greeting.

"Annabeth" he said, his serious tone of voice somewhat ruined by the grin growing on his face, "You of all people should know that you can never, never, ever grow to old for Finding Nemo."

She rolled her eyes and turned back to Sally who had tears running down her cheeks again. "It's like you never left." She said with a watery smile before turning and running back into the kitchen.

Percy took her hand as they followed her inside, he leant down and whispered in her ear "I told you it would be fine."

"That is the only time you will ever get to say that to me seaweed brain do I make myself clear!"

He shrank away from her slightly seeing her murderous glare.

"Crystal!"

 **.O.O.**

"So he told you he was married to Piper!" Sally said, desperately trying to stop herself from laughing. Paul had already given in and was sniggering to himself next to her while Percy had buried his head in his hands.

"Yes" Annabeth replied, trying to stop laughing herself, "and then Tyler acted as his wingman and invited me on a date with his _married daddy_ to the Khiones."

"Percy how did you ever think that was going to work?"

"I don't know." Came the groan from next to her, "she asked if I was married to Piper and I panicked."

Sally shook her head at her son before turning her gaze back to Annabeth.

"So how did you find out the truth then?"

She couldn't stop herself from laughing this time "Jason turned up and introduced himself as Tyler's dad."

Both Sally and Paul burst out laughing this time as Percy have another groan.

"Can you tell the story how you organised a field trip to the aquarium just for the hope you could see me now please."

"You can't prove I did anything of the sort" Annabeth replied indignantly, "we went for the fish and nothing else, you just happened to be there."

Her indignation was undermined however when she shot Sally a wink, who covered her mouth to try and muffle her continued laughter.

"Right, I'm going to go wash up while you 3 try to regain some self control." Percy huffed, scooping up his and Annabeths plate and stalking off into the kitchen. Sally rolled her eyes.

"I better go help him, can you go and grab one of the board games out from under Percys bed for when we're done Annabeth?"

"Yeah of course."

When she walked through the door into his old room it was like walking back in time. Literally nothing had changed from when she had last been in here as a 19 year old. The same collection of sea shells that they had collected together sat on top of his chest of drawers, the walls were the same shade of blue they always had been. Even the mess was the same.

She smiled affectionately, even after all these years Percy still hadn't changed. She walked over to his bed and crouched down so she could drag out the board games that had always been a tradition of Jackson family dinners.

Having pulled out a couple of the classics she found an old shoe box covered with dust. She was about to slide it back when she noticed the writing on its lid.

Wise Girls Stuff.

Curiosity getting the better of her she opened it and had to stifle a gasp.

Every small object she had ever bought him was in this box, from the silly little dolphin key ring he he got when they first started dating, too the notes that she had written him during their senior year ancient history classes. She had never realised he kept them all.

There was only the thing she didn't recognise. She picked up the leather box that had been buried right at the bottom and flicked it open. Inside was a ring with a single emerald inlayed in the top.

Annabeth couldn't move. Was this really what she thought it was? Had he really been thinking of proposing before she ended things. Even if he was why on earth had he kept this ring for so long.

"Annabeth are you alright in there?". She jumped at the sound of Percys voice and just had enough time to shove the shoebox back under the bed before the door behind her opened and he walked in.

She fixed a smile onto her face before turning to face him.

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to decide between Monopoly or Cluedo."

He bent down and kissed the top of her head before pulling her back into a hug, "I never will get why you always insist on the British name for that game, it just sounds more confusing."

Annabeth turned in his arms, deciding to ignore the topic of the ring. If it was truly meant for her she hoped she would see it again someday anyway. "It sounds more mysterious calling it Cluedo than it is calling it clue," she smirked looking up at his face "it also always frustrates you do there is no real motivation for me to stop either."

Seeing the look of indignation on his face she leant up to press her lips to his. She knew she was wrong all along. This had always been her family and it was where she belonged.

 **.O.O.**

Percy seriously thought that he had more to worry about tonight than Annabeth did when re-meeting his family yesterday.

His mum had always liked Annabeth. That was not something that could ever be said about Athenas opinion of him. Athena lived up to her name in that she is a woman with a plan for everything.

It's fair to say that her plans for her daughter did not involve her getting a boyfriend who was distinctly average.

He never had great grades, came from a family that didn't have a large amount of money and wasn't looking like the next person to become a millionaire by the time they where 25. So yeah, very average according to Athena Chase and her perfection scale.

As a result she had never liked Percy. She had put up with him in his high school years as she believed that his relationship with her daughter wouldn't survive their move to college. Once it became apparent that it was strong enough to survive that the threats started.

Normally Percy wouldn't of listened. He loved Annabeth and he knew she loved him, they where both adults so it was none of Athenas business.

When the disapproving girlfriends mum happens to be the dean of your college however that's when you have to start to take them seriously.

Athena was the reason they split up in the first place. He was certain that he had far more to worry about.

"It will be fine."

Percy turned and raised an eyebrow at Annabeth. She looked sheepishly back at him.

"She's got used to me doing things that she doesn't want me to do by now so she should be more accepting."

He rolled his eyes "She is the reason we broke up in the first place Annabeth, I think I'm justified in not particularly wanting to meet her again."

"To be fair she didn't force me to end it like I di-"

"Annabeth!" He interrupted "if it wasn't for her you would never have been put into the situation where you had to make that choice in the first place. It is far, far more her fault."

He calmed down slightly and took her face in his hands. "You have to stop blaming yourself, we're together now, that's all that matters."

She nodded and then smirked, "are you ready to re-meet my oh so loving mother then?"

"Can't wait." Percy deadpanned, causing her to break out into giggles.

 **.O.O.**

Athenas house really did suit her Percy thought. The large oak door looked like it belonged in a horror movie, if he was honest he wouldn't be shocked if it actually did hide torture equipment behind it.

Annabeth took his hand as the door creaked open and he fixed a smile on his face as the brown haired women behind it came into view.

"Annabeth dear, it's so nice to see you," her eyes flickered towards him "oh and Percy! I thought I'd seen the last of you, come on in."

The two winced at her choice of wording before following her into the house.

"As you can see Annabeth I have invested in several new paintings in this room, you would be able to make some similar investments of you stop with your charade and actually go into the career that you are qualified in. There is actually an opening at the Juno families company, I could put a word in for you if you-"

"Thank you mother." Annabeth cut her off "but I am perfectly happy within my current job and would not be willing to change it.

Athena fixed an obviously fake smile onto her face. "If you're sure, dear".

Percy grimaced at the obviously fake display of affection and felt a twinge of sympathy for Annabeth being forced to grow up around this. Athena indicated towards a tall door on their left before speaking.

"You two may take a seat in the dining room, I will go and inform the kitchen that you are here". She swept down the hallway and out of sight. Percy released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding and slouched slightly before turning to Annabeth.

"She's got more friendly then."

He wasn't all to shocked when she punched his shoulder before walking through the door.

"What? It's true, there were no condescending remarks about my school or college grades, nothing about my background or lack of money, that's downright warm for her."

Annabeth tried to conceal her laugh before shooting him a reprimanding look. "Exactly, she's been better than normal which means we should both give her a chance."

"Better than normal still didn't stop her from trying to make you switch jobs."

"Percy!"

"Sorry."

 **.O.O.**

Seemingly completing the horror movie metaphor that her house was, the dining room table looked like it came out of a vampires castle. Athena was seated in a high backed chair at its head while Percy and Annabeth were located opposite each other about halfway down it.

He shifted uncomfortably, thinking of the difference between the silence that always filled this room compared to the warm chaos of his mums kitchen diner. With a glance towards Annabeth he wondered how she ever could have lived in this cold house.

"So Percy" he was pulled out of his thoughts by Athenas voice, "what is it that you find yourself doing now."

"I work at the aquarium, one of the marine biologist team, so I help with the animal care as well as heading up our education outreach program."

"Hmm, that sounds like an interesting job."

Out of the corner of his eye Percy could see Annabeth grimacing but he responded anyway.

"It is, I was offered a promotion into the management team last year but it wouldn't have had anywhere near the same animal interaction so I turned it down. Job satisfaction is far more important to me than status."

Athena narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing. The rest of the dinner passed off without much incident until it was time to leave.

Percy was on his way back from the bathroom when her heard hushed discussion from inside the door.

"He has no ambition at all Annabeth, he turned down a promotion! How could you possibly want to be with someone like that."

"Because I want to be mother, he is kind and helpful and everything I want."

"But dear, I got rid of him for you once, was that really for nothing, I know you wanted me too."

Not able to listen anymore Percy pushed open the door. In a hard voice, devoid of all emotion he started talking.

"It's getting late, I should really leave now, do you need a lift home Annabeth or will you be staying here".

She gave him a funny look before responding, "Of course I need a lift."

She bade farewell to her mother before following him down to his car. As they drove in silence Annabeth finally spoke.

"Percy, what's wrong? You've been acting funny ever since you went to the bathroom."

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's just the discussion I overhear when I got back, about how she got rid of me because you wanted too."

Annabeth rolled her eyes "she thinks she did it for me Percy, but I've told you before I never, ever wanted to end things with you."

"But it makes sense if you did, I mean like she says I don't have much ambi-"

"Take me back to yours!" She interrupted.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

When he took Annabeth home the following morning neither had any doubts about how the other loved them.

 **A/N**

 **To keep it rated T I haven't included what happens at the end, if you can't presume it you're not old enough too ;).**

 **This is by far the longest chapter yet in Worst Plan Ever which may somewhat explain why it took so long. The other is I have begun chipping away at evacuated again. Don't expect anything soon as I want to write the lot before posting any of it to make sure I don't collapse into a block again.**

 **There's only two chapters left in this now but it means I can focus on my work on evacuated and my new project coming up soon.**

 **See you all next time,**

 **UKPJOFan**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy had always considered himself to be quite calm headed in a crisis. Back in High School he was the one who always kept calm when Annabeth was stressing about exams and stopped her from over studying. He was also the most level headed when Jason and Piper first found out they were expecting Tyler, but then again almost anyone could be more levelheaded than Jason was considering he could not deal with family crises at all. He even feels like he dealt with Tyler's birth quite well all things considering even if he was sure Piper would disagree with that. The only thing he had never been good at dealing with is when he overthought things to do with Annabeth, but to be honest he had even been getting better than that over the past 7 months they had been back together.

So yeah, he always thought he was calm. He was always good in a crises and things couldn't throw him off his path.

This was proved not to be the case quite emphatically when he recieved this particular phone call from the hospital. He had just got back into his office from his lunch break when he received it and it was barely a minute later that he was scrambling around the break room desperately trying to find someone to cover his shift.

Two promises to work weekend shifts and his word that 'yes he would buy the drinks next time they all went out' later he was running out of the back doors to the aquarium and into the staff carpark. As he climbed into his car he was trying to calm himself down, she was in hospital, that was by far the best place for her to be at the moment. They were expert doctors, they would help all they could, all he could do was get to the hospital himself in one piece and stress driving would not help that.

He didn't calm down. She wasn't due yet, what had happened to make this baby come so early. Pulling out of the car park he breathed a small sigh of relief at the severe lack of traffic currently on the road. At least that was won less delay. Things had been going too well in his life ever since Annabeth had come back into it, he should have thought that something like this had come up. His thoughts drifted to the ring inside his coat pocket, he had been saving his proposal until after the new arrival, thinking that he could welcome them both officially into his extended family at the same time. What if he couldn't do that now?

He had always seen himself as a safe, if practical driver. While he may not always abide by every single motoring law he never actually was dangerous in his car. In his determination to get to the hospital however he had began to drift into dangerous territory. He did however manage to pull into the hospital car park without incident. He ran through towards the main doors and stumbled up to the desk.

"The maternity ward" he gasped to the kind faced, if tired looking woman operating the reception desk "which way is it?"

"Second floor, on the left from the stairs." He stayed long enough to catch sight of the reassuring smile she gave him before he dashed through the door. As directed he turned left at the top of the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief as he caught sight of Jason's blonde head. He was pacing outside the door to one of the rooms. Glancing up he caught sight of Percy and nodded towards him.

"They're both in there, apparently we would stress her out too much so we've got to wait." Percy nodded and tried to calm his breathing as Jason resumed his pacing. He had barely been sitting in his seat for a minute before he stood up to join him. Moving was always better than just sitting and waiting.

 **.o.o.**

"Percy's got here now, he's pacing too."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at where Piper was gripping her hand. She snorted and replied through her heavy breathing.

"He likes to think himself as being better than Jason, but to be honest he's just as bad. You should've seen what both of them were in here the first time."

Annabeth gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "You're not worried that it's coming premature then?"

"No, the midwife said everything was fine and anyway, it's only a week early so it's not like a huge shock that she's coming now."

"You still think it's going to be a girl then?" Annabeth smirked.

"Oh she better be, Jason really wants a girl and I do not want to go through another pregnancy…" She broke off with a groan. Annabeth shot a glance at the midwife.

"How long do you think it's going to be now, she's been like this for coming on two hours now?"

The midwife bent down and examined Piper once again. "I think it's time, I'll just grab my colleague and then let's have this baby."

Annabeth tightened her grip on Piper's hand, "Right Piper don't panic, it's a perfectly normal practice of nature, and there's loads of medical staff here, it's the best place to be, and of course you've done this before so you know what to expect so everything is going to be perfectly fi-"

She was cut off by Pipers groan "God you're worse than Percy"

 **.o.o.**

Percy was wrenched out of his pacing monotony as a the door to Piper's room opened and the midwife emerged.

"It's about time now, as you know hospital policy says that only one relation can be in the room so you will have to wait out here, but you can come in the moment the baby's born." She offered Jason a smile nodded to Percy before beckoning over another staff member and turning back into the room.

"Oh God, Oh God! I'm going to be a dad, I can't be a dad, how am I supposed to be a good dad." Jason started stress talking.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Jason you're already a dad, a really good dad, I'm sure you will be able to transfer the skills across to the new child."

"But what if I'm not a good enough dad to share fathering duties though?"

Percy's already frayed nerves snapped "Well you should have thought about that Jason before you decided to knock up Piper again!" He took a calming breath before turning back round to face him "Sorry, I'm just stressed after the rush here, Jason you'll learn just like you did with Tyler. You won't be an expert to start off with but you weren't with him either were you?"

"I suppose you're right" Jason admitted, worry lines still evident on his brow.

"I've got more to worry about though" Percy joked trying to calm him down "I'm going to have to be the fun Uncle to two children now, imagine how stressful that will be?"

"You do know that you're not their actual uncle Percy, don't you?"

"Jason you wound me!" Percy clutched his chest dramatically "of course I'm their uncle, what else would I be to them?"

"Their personal clown?" Jason deadpanned. Percy rolled his eyes, inwardly celebrating his success in distracting him from what was going on the room next door.

"I'll quote you on that next time you want me and Annabeth to babysit."

"Please! It's Annabeth who will decide that and you have to go along with what she says."

Percy tried to look affronted but ended up shrugging his shoulders knowing that if he was perfectly honest that he was just stating the truth. Seeing this Jason started to giggle and before they could stop themselves both men were laughing in the hospital corridor.

"You know I don't mean it, you're as much family as all our actual relatives" Jason said as he finally regained control of his voice.

"Yeah Jason I do, we've been through thick and thin over the past 6 years, you're all as good as family."

"How's it going with the plan to welcome Annabeth officially into that family" Jason smirked, glancing at his pocket where he knew Percy had the box hidden, "I mean you've had the ring for how long now?"

Percy groaned, "Seven years, but in my defence I only decided I wanted to propose again last month so it's not like i've been procrastinating that much about it."

Jason's grin was getting bigger "You said I was procrastinating from the day after I bought the ring Jackson."

"Well you already had a child and had been committed for like 3 years, it's different…" Percy trailed off, thinking how different it actually was. Piper was never going to say no, not after what they had been through as a couple. There was the nagging voice inside his head saying that Annabeth might think that it's too soon, and he couldn't deal with a rejection from her. Not again.

His thought process was interrupted when they heard groan of pain come from the room next door. Jason stiffened immediately and turned towards it, his face twisting into a terrified expression. They could here Annabeth's increasingly hysterical reassurances coming through the door and then…

The high pitched sound of a baby crying filled the air.

The midwife opened the door and Jason barreled through, stopping dead when he caught sight of Piper with the little bundle of blankets in her arms. He approached slowly as she smiled up at him, lifting the child up towards him.

"Don't you want to meet your daughter then?"

Jason's face split into a blinding smile as he took her in her arms. He bent down to press a kiss to Piper's head. Percy glanced across at Annabeth and gestured out the door, she nodded and with one quick look at the family sat on the hospital bed they stepped back outside.

"The family is even bigger now then" Annabeth stated with a sigh. Percy grinned back at her, wrapping his arm round her shoulders.

"Come on, you can't not be looking forward to Tyler's reaction when he meets his new little sister, it's going to be adorable."

She smiled back at him "Yeah, it will be pretty adorable."

"And.." he added with a smirk, "It also means that you'll be teaching another Grace sibling, Miss Chase the kindergarten teacher will be replaced by Aunty Annabeth once more."

She groaned, leaning her head into his shoulder. "Don't remind me, I couldn't get back to Miss Chase until I got my new class in September."

"Well you will have to put up with it again if you want to become Mrs Jackson."

Annabeth stared at Percy, hands over her mouth as he froze, his face turning white.

"Shit! Shit it wasn't meant to come out like that," he fumbled in his pocket, drawing out the box that she had seen in his room so many months ago. He dropped down to one knee.

"Annabeth, I… what with Jason and Piper having another child, I was thinking about how we were all part of a family and how you were beginning to become part of our family too and… I kind of wanted to make it official so," he glanced up at her, green eyes showing nothing but love and fear, "Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?"

She was nodding before he finished, gasping out a yes as she pulled him back to his feat so she could kiss him. He let out a laugh before sliding the ring onto her finger.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that for" He took her face between his hands and pressed his lips back onto hers. They only broke apart when they heard a cough behind them. They turned to see a sheepish looking Jason behind them.

"Sorry I just wanted," his eyes drifted to the diamond ring on Annabeth's finger and the widened dramatically. "Really Perce, you proposed in a hospital corridor, that has to be the least romantic place possible!"

"It was spontaneous" he responded sheepishly as Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Meaning he just accidentally blurted it out" Annabeth retorted, squeezing his hand affectionately.

Jason looked like he was about to burst out laughing but to Percy's eternal relief he managed to stop himself. "Anyway, the reason I came back out was I wanted to know if you wanted to see her, I mean she is your Goddaughter."

Annabeth froze, looking from Jason and then back to Percy. "Really! You want me to be her…"

"Well only if you want to be" Jason said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Percy is already Tyler's Godfather and you've become one of Piper's best friends. I mean if you don't want to do it we can find someone else but…"

"Jason I'd love too" she launched herself forward and wrapped her arms round his neck. He staggered back slightly, shocked before accepting the hug. She withdrew looking back at Percy who was trying his best not to laugh at her antics.

"Well then, would you like to meet your Goddaughter then?"

Percy and Annabeth briefly glanced at each other before stepping forward to greet the newest member of their family.

 **A/N**

 **Well that blew up quickly, It was looking like it was going to just scrape 1000 words until the Jercy bromance turned up and then the rest just poured onto the page.**

 **As you probably noticed I deliberately avoided the birth scene because if I'm perfectly honest I don't know anywhere near enough to give one justice so…**

 **Only one part of this to go now which should open my schedule up to get back to finishing evacuated so and choosing which of my next two ideas should actually be my next project.**

 **Until next time**

 **UKPJOFan**


End file.
